Coming into Powers
by Misser Pothead
Summary: Disclaimer: Harry Potter is NOT mine. I don't own it...I have nothing to do with it. I'm just using the characters to hopefully write a good fan fiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling-not me. I am writing this now so i can get on with the story
1. Changes

Chapter 1: It was a bleak night, and a storm was raging all over the south of England. Rain and lightning were constantly pounding the Earth, un-relenting and un- stoppable. As the storm raged over the town of Little Whinging, there was only one person awake, sitting by the window of the smallest bedroom at number 4, Privet drive. He was staring outside, but did not see. Privit Drive was a place where anything out of the ordinary was severely frowned upon so you may be wondering why one of it inhabitants was up at the ungodly hour. The answer to that question is that he was not a normal person.  
  
The young man in question went by the name of Harry Potter. Harry Potter was by no-means normal; to the people of Little Whinging he was a hardened criminal who attended 'St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys', as they were told by Harry's family, but the truth is stranger than this fiction: Harry was a Wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Harry had only returned here for the summer, as his fifth year at Hogwards had ended very recently. With his parents killed by the most feared wizard in modern history when he was only one year old, Harry had had an exceptionally poor start of his life, and thing did not improve much over the next years. When the dark lord had turned and poined his wand at Harry to kill him too, the spell had backfired. Ripped from his body, Voldemort had fled away, made powerless by a mere baby. During this process, Harry had aquired a pequliar looking scar on his forhead. No other person known had a scar shaped like the lightning-bolt that was now stuck on Harry forever. Because of his survival, Harry became known as 'The Boy Who Lived' to all members of the wizarding community, and he was stared at for something he did not even remember.  
  
~*~  
  
During his five years at Hogwarts, Harry had faced Voldemort another four times, and survived through them, but he had not come away unscathed. Only last year Harry was present at the resurrection of Voldemort and had to watch as 'Wormtail', one of Voldemort's servants, killed a fellow student, named Cedric Diggory. This was something no-one deserved, but something even worse had happened to our hero only weeks ago: Harry's godfather Sirius Black was killed. This had happened when Harry received a vision from Voldemort, making Harry believe that he had Sirius in the department of mysteries. Harry, being the person that he is, rushed off to help but walked right into the trap. Harry and his friends were cornered by deathe eaters, when the Order of the Phoenix showed up to help and protect them. However, in this fight Sirius was killed by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
If you were to look at Harry now, you would see a boy no older than 15. He was 5ft 6", or maybe 5ft 7", and had a lean build. His hair was black, but when the moon reflected off his hair it took the shade of midnight blue. His face had high prominent cheekbones and a jaw that looked like it was chiselled, and he had a slight amount of stubble along his jaw line and above his upper lip, showing that he was coming into the age where he had to shave. Harry had startling Emerald green eyes, which were hidden behind a pair of wire framed glasses. His eyes usually were happy and relaxed, but now they seemed dull and lifeless.  
  
It is said that the eyes are the window of the soul, but if you were to look this child in the eye, you would believe that his soul had been ripped from him.  
  
Harry was looking out of his window, watching as the lightning flashed down and attack the Earth. Harry loved Lightning, as it never frightened him like it did others, but instead it comforted him. With each clap of thunder he remembered what happened last year at his school, the death of his godfather Sirius Black. Harry kept remembering the battle at the department of mysteries, where his godfather fell through the veil to his death. A solitary tear fell from the beautiful green eyes, as the child wished his godfather was with him, but he knew it would not happen. Slowly he made his way back to bed, even though the thing that frightened him most in the world was what a bed was for: SLEEP.  
  
Each and every-time Harry fell asleep he would have terrible nightmares. Whether it was watching his friends die, or having Cedric and Sirius blaming him for their deaths, they were always there.  
  
We start our story at 11.45, on the 23rd of July. Which was just one week before Harry's birthday.  
  
Harry's nightmares from the past weeks, made him try to stay awake all night, but so far he had never succeded. Today, he was so exhausted from his chores earlier, that he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke up in the morning, feeling refreshed, from not having to suffer from nightmares during his sleep. As he got up, Harry looked at the clock on his bedside cabinet, which read 6.30  
  
'Perfect' Harry thought 'A whole hour till the Dursleys wake up.' He turned to look around his room. Hedwig's cage in the corner of the room was empty, as its occupant was out hunting, and his truck with all his school things stood at the foot of his bed. Letters from his friends Ron, Hermione and (surprisingly) Ginny were on top of it. Not that he was complaining though, Ginny was very easy to speak to and he was happy to call her a friend, but he had just never thought of her differently than as his best friend's little sister.  
  
His attention turned to the mirror, and he let out a startled gasp at what he saw; looking at his reflection was a 15 year old Harry Potter, but it was not the same boy he had seen last night. He was a 5ft 9", well built young man. It wasn't the fact that he had grown muscle and gained a inch in height that surprised him most though, it was the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses.  
  
Harry turned around to look at his bedside cabinet, where the glasses he had wore for the past 10 years were. Yet he could see perfectly clear. He sat down thinking about this latest development. He thought about writing to his friends but dismissed the idea straight away, when he came up with the idea his magic might had corrected his vision.  
  
'Of course, I'm half way through puberty. Sure Magic is going to change my body.' He looked at the clock which now read 7.15. Harry decided to get started on breakfast, as he wanted to be in time to avoid complaints from the Dursleys.  
  
Harry went down quickly and quietly and started making breakfast. He made eggs, bacon, sausages, baked beans and toast, (Dudley was no longer on his diet because of his boxing career) so that everyone could eat a decent meal, instead of just some carrot sticks. The only reason Harry could eat this well, was the fact that the Dursleys were petrified of the 'funny eyed freak', or 'Mad Eye' Moody.  
  
Harry had just finished putting the plates out, when the Dursleys came into the kitchen. "Good to see you do something useful for a change" Uncle Vernon said.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry replied, and walked out of the kitchen and up to his room to write a letter to the order, telling them that he was allright, and that he hoped to see them all soon. He waited for Hedwig to return from her hunting, and when she came in Harry said "Hiya girl, do you think you could take this to the order for me, please?" Hedwig nodded. "Thanks girl. You can spend the day there if your tired." she hooted as a thanks and nipped his finger as he stroked her snowy plumage as he took her to the window, were she flew off.  
  
No sooner than Hedwig was gone, Harry was called by his Aunt. "Boy come here now!" She yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Harry sighed and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry said, curious what it was this time. "You are to do these chores today." She handed Harry a piece of paper, which he looked at. "Well what are you waiting for, get to work you lazy brat." His Aunt Screeched. "Yes Aunt Petunia." He replied once again and set off to do his chores. It was one of the very few things he ever said to his relatives, as he prefered to avoid them as often as possible, and he had learned over the years that is was one of the few things he could say where there was nothing to complain about.  
  
~*~  
  
The days slowely went by, and Harry continued with his chores. He woke up everyday, to see a new appearance in the mirror. He wasn't complaining about this, because he was now extremely handsome, and girls would be falling over them selves once he got to Hogwarts. He had now grown to 6ft 2", and his black hair now had a blue tint to it. He also had a very nice muscle structure, so he definitely had no complaints about the new him.  
  
Harry also mastered Occlumency some how, and had very strong walls up, so Voldemort would have a hard time breaking through them. Harry didn't know how they were put up, but he didn't care, because anything to keep Voldemort out of his head seemed a good thing at the moment.  
  
Harry's dreams also had stopped, which helped Harry a lot, since he thought that since the dreams stopped when he mastered Occlumency, they must have been sent by Voldemort. This also meant that Sirius and Cedric weren't blaming him for their deaths, but instead it had been Voldemort trying to break Harry.  
  
This discovery had helped Harry out of his depretion and changed him mentally. Instead of 'Wearing his emotions on his sleve' as Snape put, it he now wore a mask of cold indifference, not letting anyone know his true emotions.  
  
~*~  
  
It was two days before Harry's Birthday, when he was awoken by an Owl taping on his window. Harry got up and opened the window for it, and the creature immediatly flew into his room and perched on Hedwig's cage. Harry walked over to it, and took the letter from the owl's leg, so he could read the letter:  
  
Dear Mr Potter  
  
Enclosed with this letter are your O.W.L (Ordinary Wizarding Level) results, and we hope that you are pleased with them. The Owl waiting in your room is awaiting your reply for which subjects you wish to take for your last two years at Hogwarts.  
  
Yours sincerely, Griselda Marchbanks Chairwitch, Wizarding Examination Board Ministry of Magic  
  
Harry was slightly nervous after reading the letter. How could he have forgotten about his OWL's? He pulled out the last two pieces of parchment quickly, to see that the first was his reply slip, and the second contained his results:  
  
O.W.L. Results for: Harry James Potter  
  
School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
House: Gryffindor Date: June, 1996 Transfiguration - E - 1 OWL  
  
Charms - E - 1 OWL  
  
Potions - O - 2 OWLs  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts - O - 2 OWLs  
  
Herbology - A - 1 OWL  
  
Care of Magical Creatures - O - 2 OWLs  
  
Astronomy - A - 1 OWL  
  
Divination - D - 0 OWL  
  
History of Magic - D - 0 OWL TOTAL = 10 OWLs  
  
O = 2 OWLs E = 1 OWLs A = 1 OWLs P = 0 OWLs D = 0 OWLs  
  
Harry was excited about this. It meant he could become an Auror now, with these results. His excitement was dimed only, once he heard his Aunt's shrill shreck. Harry slowly got up from his seat and went downstairs to start his chores, but still feeling very happy.  
  
*~* It was the night before Harry's birthday, when Hedwig finally returned with a letter from Dumbledore. Harry read the letter, but the further down he got the more angry he became. By the end of the letter he was downright furious, Though it didn't show, since he used his ability to place a impassive mask on every time he was feeling any emotion. After reading the letter Harry thought he was going to explode. This is what the letter read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I regret to inform you that you may not go to the Burrow this year. The reason behind this, is that Voldemort has been attacking constantly, and you need to be kept safe. I apologise once again, but you must not leave your Aunt's property. This is so that you are protected by the wards placed around their home. You shall be picked up on the 31st of August, so you may get your school books and robes then. From there you will be escorted to Headquaters. Yours Faithfully,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
p.s. Remember to keep up with your Occlumency  
  
p.p.s. No more letters will be able to enter and leave the house this is for added  
Security. Once Hedwig leaves she may not return. I have asked Mister Weasley  
and Miss Granger to look after her till the start of term.  
  
Harry could understand the start, he didn't even want to go to the Burrow in case he put anyone else in danger, but not being allowed to send any letters he was something beyond his understanding. The letters were what Harry really was annoyed about. It wasn't as if they were telling each other secret information. They only wrote about trivial stuff, like what they were doing and things like that. Dumbledore really was not Harry's favourite person right now. Harry told Hedwig to return to Grimmauld place were she would be looked after and sent the owl that was waiting his reply for which NEWT's to take (DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology and COMC), but did so with extreme annoyance towards his headmaster. As the owls flew away, Harry looked at the clock again. It now read 1.30, which meant he now was sixteen.  
  
"Great birthday present Dumbledore" Harry thought, and fell asleep almost immediately, not knowing that in his dreams there was someone waiting for him... A/N: I know that I have re-posted this chapter a few times already but I want to make sure that the story is good all the way through and not just halfway through or the end. Thanks to my Beta VioletS who is helping to improve the rest of the story. Misser Pot-head 


	2. Dreams

Chapter 2:  
  
As soon as sleep started to take hold of Harry a dream started. Harry was standing in the middle of a forest clearing mist swirled about his feet. Harry spun on the spot seeing if there was a break in the trees but he could see none, he thought that these dream couldn't be sent by Voldemort, because of his walls around his mind were up and strong before he fell asleep so what could it be. As he was contemplating this, the mist swirled with increasing speed Harry was wondering what was going on when a disembodied voice spoke, "Greetings young master." The voice was strong confident filled with power.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Harry asked fighting to keep the terror from his voice.  
  
"Do no not worry young master we mean you no harm." This time a woman spoke her voice was melodic and filled with compassion, Harry didn't know why but this voice soothed his soul calming him.  
  
"Who are you? Why am I here?" His voice had returned to normal after the female voice spoke her soothing words. A third voice, a man, spoke this time it wasn't as strong as the previous two it was quieter but more deadly with a slightly sinister hiss to it, "You are to learn of your heritage and to receive the responsibilities that come with it, that is in answer to your second question. To your first we are your ancestors." The third voice finished. Harry whilst contemplating this knowledge did not see the people materialise in front of him and when he looked up he saw the three people.  
  
The first was a man slightly taller than Harry but same build, he wore rich red and gold robes which seemed to give off light all around his face had a look of nobility he was smiling gently, his eyes were an enchanting pumpkin orange and seemed to glow with power, he had thick brown hair which was slightly wavy. This was who he believed the first voice belonged to.  
  
The second person was a woman no taller than 5ft 8" she wore beautiful robes of deep navy blue with a bronze colour that seemed to flow it looked almost molten on the hem. She had a slender frame and was rather appealing to the eye her face had soft gentle features and a warm smile graced her lips, her eyes were an electric blue and seemed molten like the bronze of her robes and were filled with wisdom. Her hair was a shimmering black.  
  
The third and final person was the same height as the first man slightly taller than Harry he wore robes of bright emerald green and silver. He had jet black hair that was reaching to his shoulders it fell gracefully around his face, his eyes were the same colour as his hair jet black but were constantly moving as if constantly analysing the situation. He had a shrewd calculating look upon his face; this had to be the owner of the third voice.  
  
"What's going on? What are your names?" Harry asked slightly cautiously as the three people in front of him gave off an incredible amount of power and he did not want to anger them.  
  
The woman answered" I will answer your second question first. This is" she gestured with her right hand "Godric Gryffindor." The man in the red and gold robes bowed, she continued" I am Rowena Ravenclaw," she curtsied" And he," she gestured with her left hand" is Salazar Slytherin." Harry looked at them as if they were crazy there was no way this was real it must be a dream a real STRAINGE one. The woman chuckled and said,  
  
"I assure you this is all real." Now he was shocked had she just read his mind "Yes I did." She said to his unasked question. "How did you . . ." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Legilimency." Rowena replied 'Of course but what about my walls' his thoughts were cut of when Salazar impatiently told them to "Hurry up."  
  
Godric spoke next "Yes we must hurry there is little time left. Harry you are my Heir as well Rowena my wife, from your father's side of the family."  
  
"What about Slytherin" He asked "what's he doing here"  
  
"You are Heir to Salazar indirectly. When Tom Riddle cast the killing curse which was rebounded he left part of himself within you this included so powers and traits of Salazar." "Oh" was all Harry could say.  
  
"Enough History. We are here to unlock your dormant powers, you have noticed your physical and mental changes correct" Harry nodded. Salazar continued "This is so you can cope with the new amount of Magik energy entering your body." He finished and Godric continued;  
  
"This shall increase your magik levels causing to become more powerful." Harry was managing to keep up so far, Rowena spoke next;  
  
"From each of us you shall inherit a personal trait to each bloodline. Godric's is natural fighting skills as well as an advanced ability in Transfigurations. Mine is memory retention and an increased ability with Charms, Wards and Enchantments, and finally Salazar's is stealth and a proficiency in Potions and Herbology." Harry was soaking up this information like a sponge.  
  
Godric spoke again "We shall perform the ceremony tonight so your powers will be unlocked, but I must warn you there will be pain and a large amount of it." His eyes seemed to have lost there glow as he said this.  
  
"I shall do this." Harry replied to his unasked question.  
  
"Very well." Godric said solemnly. With these words the three people stood around Harry like the points of a triangle and began to chant. Harry could not understand the word, slowly but surly the voices grew louder and the three people began to glow. Harry felt the power in the air and then all of a sudden the chanting stopped the three people pointed there hands ,where balls of energy had grown they pulsed with power, to Harry then all of a sudden they shot at Harry then the world around him exploded . . .  
  
A/N: This chapter I haven't changed I'm happy with it but if someone has any suggestions for me then tell me bout them and I'll see what I can do. 


	3. Just what i need More PAIN

A/N: Hope you like this chapter hopefully things should be getting a little more interesting from here on out. Thanks again to all reviews all comments are appreciated.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Pain beyond pain was coursing through his body. The Cruciatus curse felt like white hot knives piercing every inch of his skin a pain so all consuming that you think that your head is about to explode, but the curse, the Cruciatus curse, was but a scrape of the knee compared to this. His skin felt as if it was boiling it felt as though his skin would just melt of his skeleton, but it did not stop there the pain was deeper than just his skin his muscles contracting and relaxing so fast that they felt as though they were going to explode from over-exertion his bones felt as though they were being grinded down to powder. But none of this compared to what he was feeling in his heart if that pain would just go away Harry thought that he may be able to survive, if that pain would just disappear he could live through this. For you see in his mind Harry was seeing and reliving every bad moment of his life; He watched in horror as Voldemort killed his mother to which he could do nothing about, he saw himself fighting to keep Quirrell away from the Philosopher's stone almost dieing in the process, next he watched him drive Gryffindor's sword through the roof of the Basilisk mouth and watched as the fang penetrated his skin, next came the Dementors in his third year all he could feel was the constantly penetrating cold and hear the screams of his dieing mother, then came the re-birthing of Voldemort. He watched as he slowly but surely rise from the cauldron the pain that was emitting from his scar was as bad as Cruciatus, and then it came the thing Harry dreaded ever since the memories started he watched In horror as Sirius fell through the veil he watched as his only ever parent figure fall to his death and not being able to do anything about it. He watched these memories continuously and he felt as though he would drown in the pain and sorrow.  
  
The three figures standing around Harry watched as the boy writhed in complete and utter agony, they watched him with morbid fascination and he screamed at the top of his lungs. This had gone on for no more than thirty seconds, the three people were starting to worry never before had it lasted as long but there was nothing they could do that to sit back and wait it out. One minute passed then two, the two men and woman thought that he was dead as soon as the thought crossed there mind the screaming quietened until it stopped and slowly a white light was shining from were the young mans heart was, pulsing and growing until his body was enveloped by this white light. A pulse emitted so powerful that the three people staggered and fell against it the white light dissipated, the three figures look up and saw the child, no, no longer was he a child he was a man, standing before them panting and breathing heavily a white aura surrounded him.  
  
As Harry started to give into the pain he was being consumed by it he felt that nothing could stop it; that is until Harry slowly saw his memories change first was the one with Quirell and the stone. He saw what happened after he passed out, the fear and worry in Dumbledore's eyes but the most prominent thing, the clearest thing that he could see in the old mans eye's was love. As he was carried into the hospital wing both Ron and Hermione were and he saw the love and hope in there eyes that he would survive, this strengthened his heart and dulled the pain slightly. Next came the bite from the Basilisk he saw himself in front of Dumbledore and saw the pride and love there which again strengthened him and dulled his pain once again, the memories all changed so he could see the love people had for him this made him stronger and slowly removed his pain. When the memory of his mother came around all he could feel was her love for him, it was in the air it was in her and most importantly in him it was completely unbelievable never had he known that someone could love anyone let alone him so much. Once this memory finished the pain stopped instead he could feel power flowing through his body starting at his heart and moving outwards, until it consumed him and then he felt it flair outward he staggered under the power but stayed standing. He felt extremely weak afterward even though he had an abundance of power.  
  
Then one of the men spoke," It is done." He glowed emerald green and floated towards Harry, a green blob that Harry guessed was a hand was placed on his forehead. He felt information being pushed into his head, he was overwhelmed to begin with but then it slowed and his brain processed all of the information then as quickly as it started it finished and he now had an abundance of knowledge in both Potions and Herbology but this was not all he received he now had Salazar's memories, he watched as Hogwarts was built, he saw the fight between Godric and Salazar he saw what Salazar saw, he felt what Salazar felt at these times. At the end of it the green faded and a deep blue took its place it repeated the process but this time the knowledge was on Charms, Wards and Enchantments but once again he also received her memories he was felling and seeing all that she had then slowly the colour faded and the only people left in the clearing were Harry and Godric.  
  
Godric spoke to Harry in a joyful voice" You Harry are our last Heir. You have the powers of myself, Rowena and Salazar, but you also have you own strengths. It has fallen to me to give you our last gifts, you by yourself were an Air Elemental that's why you feel so at peace upon you broom, but the most unusual thing that YOU are able to do is that you can summon Lightning. It is a most unusual thing that we have ever seen but it shall help you on your quest for peace. Now onto what you will receive from us, from myself you receive the abilities of a Fire Elemental from Rowena a Water Elemental and Salazar the ability to control the Element of Earth. As you can see you control the four Elements of this planet as well as Lightning, the ability to control the four Elements is rare but never has someone been able to control lightning before and it increases you Magik levels even more." Harry was too shocked to speak he controlled the ELEMENTS and LIGHTNING this was completely unbelievable!! "I know that you are shocked but this . . . Revelation as were we once we found this out. There is one other thing that you must know about the Elements, once you wake up you will fell as though something is being etched onto your body. This is the elements way of marking them selves upon you and you mustn't hinder the process in anyway, I must warn you once again that this process shall be painful"  
  
'Great,' Harry thought 'just what I need. More pain.'  
  
"As well as our Elemental abilities you shall be able to control the castle of Hogwarts to a certain extent. This is because you are our heir, once you set foot upon the castle's ground its managements will fall upon you this includes the Wards, you will be the only person they will react to. These are our gifts use them well." Godric turned into the sparkling red entity and place his 'hand' upon Harry's forehead transferring the last of the knowledge he was to receive from his ancestors, Godric's abilities in Transfiguration and Combat as well as maps of Hogwarts with details of every last inch of it and information on how to use his Elemental powers. As Godric's 'hand' started to move away from Harry's forehead he started to feel extremely tired before he feel into an extremely deep sleep he heard the three voices speak to him "Good luck and may you succeed."  
  
That was the last Harry heard before he fell into a blissful deep sleep . . .  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think I want to know whether good or bad after all this story is for you, so that can mean only one thing REVIEW. Thanks to all my reviewers so far and keep on doing it 


	4. Back to the Wizarding World

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER SO DON'T SUE ME  
  
A/N: Sorry that it took so long to get out hope to get the next one up soon. Thanks again to all reviews all comments are appreciated.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
It was 7.00, July 31st, the birds were singing the sun was shining people were still asleep not yet having to get up for work for another half an hour, but there was someone awake. This person was in the smallest bedroom of number 4, but he was not doing as one would expect after just waking up. Normally a person would be stretching trying to get the kinks out of there back and getting ready for a new day, but no this person was laying on their stomach biting down on his pillow fighting to hold his screams back as the skin on his lower back was sizzling as Runes were appearing there. First came the Rune for Fire the lines were Blood Red, then next to it the Rune for Water the lines were the colour of Turquoise Blue, Next to that came the Rune for Earth it was etched in a Deep Leafy Green and last came the Silver Rune for Air. As Harry lay there feeling his back burn as the Runes were permanently etched there finally the pain dulled until he felt nothing Harry rolled over onto his back breathing heavily with sweat on his brow "For God sake. Why does everything that happens to me cause pain jeez." Harry said angrily, he rolled over on his stomach again and touched each Rune that was on his back as he touched each one he felt as if he was now complete, well almost he thought he was missing something but couldn't think what then, "One, Two, Three, Four. Hey what about the fifth one." Harry exclaimed he did not want to go through that again. He got up and went into the bath room to have a shower. After he got out and attached a towel firmly around his waist he stepped toward the mirror wiping the stem off it to have a look at himself, he flicked his hair out of his eyes and looked at his face. He saw the familiar green eyes staring back at him, he felt his chin as he could see some hair there, he then looked at his forehead then realisation hit him like a ton of bricks, "Of course I had the fifth one already." His eyes rested upon his scar.  
  
THUMP, THUMP. "BOY. What are you doing in there!?!" Uncle Vernon screamed at the door.  
  
"Sorry I'll be right out Uncle Vernon." And with those words he stepped out of the bathroom and walked to his room passing a very purple Uncle Vernon. Once Harry reached his room he dried himself off and put on his clothes he walked downstairs and into the kitchen where is Aunt was waiting for him, "It's about time you got up you lazy Brat. These are your chores I expect them completed before Vernon gets home from work." With that she thrust apiece of paper at him and went back to the window snooping on next door's washing over the garden fence.  
  
Harry took the piece of paper and read it Clean the floors, De-weed the front garden, Paint the garden fence and the list went on and on and on. So Harry got to work and work he did. He completed half the list by 11.30 and finished it by 3.00 a good three hours before his uncle would get home the only reason why Harry completed his chores so quick was the fact that he could use his elements to help with the work like de-weeding the garden he just called for a little bit of fire and turned the offending weeds into ashes. As he walked into the house after his last chore was completed 'Clean all the windows from the outside of the house' he found his Water and Air Elemental abilities rather useful for this job, he went to his room  
  
All the Dursleys looked up at Harry, "What do you want boy?" His Uncle called.  
  
"I'm here to tell you that I will be leaving here on the 31st of August to get to my God-father's home." Harry took a breath here and carried on, "I will be picked up by a few people from the Order." Harry watched their reactions with slight amusement. Harry watched Dudley clamp his hands over his bottom as if his life depended on it, His Aunt's mouth open wide as if she was silently screaming and he watched his Uncle Turn from a Deep Purple to a nasty shade of Green.  
  
"Th-The-There co-coming he-here." Harry's Uncle asked, to which Harry nodded to. "Th-The one with the-with the funny e-ey-eye?" Vernon asked shivering at the thought of Moody.  
  
"I don't know yet. I'll find out when they turn up." Harry replied honestly.  
  
"What time will they arrive?" but before Harry could replied he was also asked, "How will they get here they better not come THAT way again." His Uncle forgot his fear and starting to turn purple again.  
  
"They'll be here at 10.00 but I duno how they'll get here. I just thought I'd tell you before they turned up." And with that Harry turned and strode out of the room. He made his way back to his room and collapsed on his bed for a nice relaxing sleep.  
  
The Days passed in the exactly same way until the 31st; Get up, Shower, Eat breakfast, and Do chores, Have dinner then back to bed. So when the 31st you could tell that Harry would be happy for two reasons 1. He would be seeing his friends later and 2. He could get out of that house. It was 9.55 and Harry was packed and ready wearing his most presentable the muggle clothes he had, he was checking everything over when the door bell rang he grabbed his trunk and brought it down the stairs (Something the old him wouldn't have been able to do) and opened the door to be greeted by Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shaklebolt, 'Mad eye' Moody and Nymphadora Tonks,  
  
"Wotch Harry." Tonks called in her usual cheery voice.  
  
"Hey Tonks, everyone ready to go." Anticipation in his voice.  
  
"Yea, c'mon let get it into the car." Tonks replied brightly, and with that Harry carried his trunk to the car parked in the drive it was exactly the same as the one he took in the third year. He put his trunk in and followed mad eye into the back of the car, the Dursleys long forgotten.  
  
"Bin working out Harry." Called Remus from the front seat.  
  
"Yea you could say that. Mainly chores from the Dursleys." Harry shouted back. "It an improvement even if I do say so myself." Remus laughed and everyone fell silent till they reached Diagon Alley.  
  
"Rite everyone onto the pub." Called Moody in his usual gruff voice. Everyone complied and soon they were standing in front of the gateway to Diagon alley Tonks opened it with her wand and the entered to find the Alley almost empty, "People have stopped leaving their homes since Voldemort's return was announced." Remus said so they made there way to Gringotts to get Harry some money. They went straight to Madam Malkin's and bought Harry his new robes a cloak and a set of dress robes, "you never know . . ." said Tonks in a mysterious way. Next they went to a new shop that Harry didn't catch the name of but it was obvious what this place was an armoury. Swords, Axes, Maces every weapon you could imaging, "What are we doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Were here to get you some protection. With your knack to just attract trouble it's always best to be prepared." Was all Moody said. Just then a man stepped forward, "Welcome what may I do for you?" The man was tall rather large and had black hair and eyes.  
  
"We are here to buy some Dragon Hide armour for this young gentleman here." Remus pointed to Harry.  
  
"Very well come here please." So Harry stepped up and an hour later they left with a set of Dragon Hide armour (Which included a breast plate, fore- arm guards and shoulder pads. At least he could use it for Quidditch as well), Harry had it made from the scales of a Hungarian Horntail and had to wear it at Moody's insistence. After there Shopping was done they made there way back to the car where the next stop was Number 12, Grimmauld place . . .  
  
A/N: What did you think tell me this means REVIEW. How do you think everyone is going to react to the new Harry? 


End file.
